Saint Hellena
Saint Helena or Saint Helen (Latin: Flavia Iulia Helena Augusta; c. 250 – c. 340) was the leader of the Selloi City State of Hispales and the mother of the future Selloi leaders, an important figure in the history of Orthodoxy She is traditionally credited with a pilgrimage to Mount Agios, during which she discovered the True Cross of Jesus's crucifixion. She is revered as a saint by the Orthodox Church. Life Helena's birthplace is not known with certainty. The 6th-century historian Procopius is the earliest authority for the statement that Helena was a native of Hispales one of the numerous Doukelias in the peninsula. she grows with a authentical education thanks to the numerous travels outside the peninsula The bishop and historian Eusebius of Carantia states that she was about 80 on her return from Realmo Labano Since that journey has been dated to 326–28, Helena was probably born in 248 or 250. Little is known of her early life. Fourth-century sources, following Eutropius' "Breviarium," record that she came from a low background. Saint Ambrose was the first to call her a stabularia, a term translated as "stable-maid" or "inn-keeper". He makes this fact a virtue, calling Helena a bona stabularia, a "good stable-maid". Helena is known that in his youth he traveled throughout the region, crossed the seas and found in his travel writings and various religious tomes, where he formed the first church in the city based in orthodox teachings, soon Hispales was the first Selloi city in becoming the Orthodox church. Hellena later becomes Queen of Hispales and calmed Selloi and unified all tribes into one great culture, and Hellena was a queen and leader of the city of hispales discovered the Orthodox canons and stated that the citizens were followers of the Hispales religion, Hispales soon becomes the most important Doukelias of the Peninsula thanks to his teachings and his work unify the other tribes, all the Selloi becomes Hispales citizens and Orthodox, Hellena becomes the Mother of the Selloi and the foreigners called "Hellenes" to the Selloi people. Soon after his death in 340 AM, the tribes around Hispales start fighting for the Hellena Legacy in the city, in 388, forty eight years later his death, Hispales falls against pagans tribes and revolutionaries Legacy The figure of Hellena became legendary in the tales and the unification Selloi people among the Korimis, the descendants of the Selloi. Hellena is know as the founder of the terminology "Hellene", under his rule numerous tribes of the peninsula reunited in Hispales and lived together under one rule, the work of Hellena of Hispales was innovative and brought in if the unification of various tribes and the concept of enosis was born under his command., the Mauryan people of Mauria called "Hellenes" to the people of the north, soon after the terminology become synonymous of Selloi. The Selloi was known as "Hellene" for the foreigners and the and the Hellenes are Selloi people unified by religious and cultural similarities between the Ruthene Peninsula Category:Ruthenia Category:Orthodox Religion Category:History of Ruthenia